the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Commando
Key Features *Suppressed weaponry (wide variation) *Starlight combat visor (extremely advanced) *'Bulwark' hardshell tactical carapace armor *Mk. 8 Chainblade *PE-6 Demolition charge Tactical Analysis Delta Force This!: Commandos come from every branch in FDI, coming together as top notch Special Forces soldiers. With their advanced optics, suppressed weapons and extreme training, they are the best infiltration operators in the Forge. If It Ain't Broke, Don't Fix It: though their equipment may seem rather conventional compared to the jetpack wielding Drop Troopers and the armor clad Shock Troopers, Commandos are given some of the most advanced of those examples to conduct their deadly trade. Click Click Boom: the Plastic Explosive 6 shaped demolition charge is powerful enough to penetrate most heavy armor and flatten structures, and a few placed in specific points will destroy practically anything. Commandos carry dozens of charges, each of them only as big as a person's hand, and represents mostly their only defense against armored targets. Now You See Me, Now You Don't: as infiltration specialists, Commandos are skilled at avoiding enemy sensor gear and patrols, and are some of the best in the galaxy at getting around without being noticed (without using some form of stealth device). Operational History The Krogan War raged for a full ten years, during which the Forge was established. How then, many ask, did such a rushed government and military gain the force organization it currently utilizes? How did they get officers who normally need a sophisticated education to lead their armies into battle with standardized technology not only in the middle of a devastating war, but also out of the ashes of over a dozen different factions? The answer is preparatory buildup. The Eridanus system was originally built up as an industrial system, meant to mine and process fuel and metal and turn it out for Earth's greater good. But when Earth abandoned the system to its fate, the people left behind began building themselves up again. And with that came troops, tanks, equipment and, best of all, experiance. When the krogan invaded and the Forge was formed, many former commanders signed up simply to stay on the winning side. This was, of course, how the Forge Defense Initiative got most of their commanders quickly integrated into the system. The generals -built- the system of course. Commandos represent that same line of thinking. Some are ex-black ops soldiers who signed on to put their deadly skills to work. Some are remnants of former coporate projects to make super-soldiers. Some are even mercenaries who signed on simply for the paycheck (but can't leave because they signed the terms of service). While their ranks are being filled in with veterans from the Krogan Wars, these skilled soldiers have the experiance of over a dozen battle beneath their belts, and they had no qualms about taking anyone's life, human or alien. Commandos fall under the jurisdiction of FDISPECWAR, the department in charge of special operations. It matters not whether they were previously a Defense Force Airborne Ranger, a Marince Corps Force Recon, a Shock Trooper or a sniper from any of the above, they all take on the mantle of Commando once they pass the tests. Due to their status as black ops soldiers, they are given some of the most advanced weapons the Forge can produce and are given the greatest considerations. This is needed, for they are also given the most dangerous assignments. Category:Infantry